The Last Class
by Chicken Shits
Summary: Austin’s last day of class


DISCLAIMER: I ain't gay. But this shit is. There's gay fuckery in this so don't read it if you are a homophobe. Or do. I'm not your god damn dad. Just know, if you chose to read this, you will not be missed by that gay shit.

ACT I

Our story begins just as Austin Hartman wakes up on a typical Wednesday morning: he rolls over and turns off his alarm. It's 7:30am on May 23, his last Kroeker class start in an hour and a half. He sits up and rubs his eyes awake.

"Fuck" he exclaims as he looks down and notices his 9 inch cock is fully erect with morning wood. He pulls out his crusty ass iPhone 6, ready to Google his favorite website, then remembers: his dad, Jon Hartman, placed a firewall to "protect" his son from any deviant websites.

"Whatever. I'll just pull my cord in the shower." He says, satisfied with his superior problem solving skills. He looks at his clock again, 7:31 looks back at him.

"I got an hour before I need to need to leave. Nice." He lays back down, before sitting up abruptly again at the realization that he has yet to complete his final week of homework.

"FUCK ME" he yells, only to further his dispair as his mom, Jodi, walks in, hearing his plea.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! WHAT ARE YOU? DEAF?" His mom asks, after bursting down the door almost comedically.

"I'm sorry ok?" Austin apologizes, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't let it happen again. You better get ya faggot ass down to eat some breakfast before I whoop you." Jodi says, leaving the room.

Austin stands up, puts on pants and heads into his bathroom to take the morning pee that every single human being alive takes after an extended blink. Upon reaching the bathroom however, he comes to find it's occupied by his sister.

"Kylie, you got to the count of ten to get the fuck out of the bathroom before I tell all the guys in your class you haven't had your period yet." Austin says outside the door "God, gimme a sec, Hitler." Kylie retaliates while flushing the toilet.

"It's about time." Austin says as Kylie exits the bathroom two seconds later.

"Holy shit, who put the two liter in your pants?" Kylie giggles, as she sees the 9 inch bulge in Austin's basketball shorts.

"Fuck off" Austin replies as his face grows bright red with embarrassment and a little bit of pride. He then closed the bathroom door with Kylie on the other side of it, and took a pee with his peen halfway to the toilet bowl.

The rest of Austin's morning was pretty routine: eat breakfast, catch a shower, give his schlong a 15 second tug, do his two inches of police style hair, brush his teeth and hop in the car to have his mom take his to class.

Halfway to class he realized he hadn't done the homework yet. He freaks out as he's texting Jake Lock, trying to get the homework from him. Jake (of course, since he's the perfect student) says no and leaves Austin on his own. He texts Sam Sharp to try and get it from him, but that lazy lil bitch hasn't done any homework yet this year, also didn't pay his phone bill, so the text doesn't even go through.

"Fuck it, I'll just wing it" He says, under his breath.

"I'm sorry you say something?" Asks Jodi, who genuinely didn't hear him.

"Nah fam. Just talking to myself." Responds Austin.

"Welp, we're here. Hop out." Says Jodi as they pull in the driveway. "Bye" responds Austin, as he opens the door, grabs his bag, and hops out the car.

"I am totally unprepared." He says, walking up the driveway. Little does he know, he could never be prepared for what he was about to face.

ACT II

It's 8:56 as Austin enters the Kroeker household for the last day this year. He closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes, even though nobody else in the class takes their shoes off. 

"Morning Austin!" Greets Mariam Kroeker, as she walks by him taking off his shoes. "Do you think you could help Charlie and Tim get the table and some chairs out of the garage? You three are the first ones here so far."

"Sure thing bro." Austin replies, making his way to the garage door. As he opens the door he sees Tim carrying two chairs towards him as Charlie struggles to get the table out.

"Excuse me." Says Tim as he walks around Austin and into the house with the chairs. 

"Can I give you a hand with that?" Austin asks Charlie, as the door closes behind Tim and It's just Austin and Charlie in the garage now.

"Please do." Says an exasperated Charlie, while struggling to get the table open. 

"Well, maybe next time it'd be easier to set it up inside the house lol." Says Austin, as his muscular arms get the table opened immediately.

"Yeah that'd probably be a good idea! Too bad it's the last day and there will be no next time!" Says a clearly exited Charlie. 

"Yeah, it kinda sucks at the same time though, cause I don't have all my shit done yet." Austin says depressingly. 

"Oh. Well what don't you have done yet?" Asks Charlie. 

"Oh just this last weeks work. I forgot completely about it." Austin says, still focusing on getting the legs set up correctly on the table. 

"Oh well you helped me with the table! I'd be more than happy to give you my finished homework!" Charlie offers.

"Nah I couldn't do that to you. You're too nice man." Says Austin, looking up from the table to meet Charlie's kind eyes. So brown, so kind, so sweet... he could get lost in those for hours... 

"Augh!" Austin exclaims as he tries to stand up too fast at the realization of his thoughts and falls over. His arms go up to protect himself from falling flat on his face but suddenly, he stops falling. He looks up to see that Charlie has caught him. 

"Please Austin. It would be my... pleasure..." Charlie argues, putting way too much emphasis on that last word. He pulls Austin up to his feet. They gaze into each others eyes, Charlie is just a few inches taller than Austin, which makes him blush. He continues to stare into Charlie's dark brown eyes... intent on on never blinking, to not miss a single second of this opportunity. 

Suddenly, Austin realizes what he's doing and he pushed Charlie away to continue working on the table legs. 

"Austin no! It's ok come back." Charlie pleas, "No. I can't. Not now not ever." Austin responds, standing up as he has fixed the table leg.

"Austin stop." Charlie says as he grabs him again, this time intent not to let him go. Austin turns and looks into the entrapment of Charlie's eyes... then Charlie leans in fast like a snake and locks his lips against Austin, who is taken by surprise at first but quickly loses his will to resist as Charlie's tongue explodes into his mouth, and his into Charlie's. 

ACT III

(To be continued)


End file.
